


Playing with hair

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: An idle day of touches of hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with hair

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post FEBRUARY 2014

Christa pats the different sized plaits in her hair. “Thank you, Sasha.”

"It’s no problem!" Sasha grins patting Christa’s blonde hair: her masterpiece. "Your hair is just incredibly soft."

"Oh, thank you again," Christa gives a slight blush along with a smile as Sasha jumps from her bed and heads off to some unknown place.

"Ymir, do you want me to play with your hair?" Christa turns her attention to her friend laid beside her only propped by her hand.

"Eh?" Ymir barely voices a coherent word as she is drawn out from her gaze – only then realising she had been staring at the blonde. It had been a blissful joy to idly watch Christa’s portrait and catch the blonde giving her side-way glances an smiles.

"You’ve been watching as Sasha does my hair," Christa says.

Not wanting to admit she was simply content in watching Christa, Ymir shuffles to sit in front of her friend.

"Oh, you’re too tall," Christa chuckles reaching up to pat Ymir’s head.

Ymir slides down to sit on the floor in front her between her legs. “Better?”

Christa nods before pulling out the band tying Ymir’s unbrushed hair.

"My hair’s too rough to do anything really," Ymir says, feeling the pull on the many knots in her hair.

"It’s fine," Christa says.

She grabs the brush Sasha had discarded and set to brush Ymir’s hair. As much as she wants to be gentle, the knots and thickness of the teen’s hair forces Christa to yank at the clumps sticking together. Christa’s pulling made Ymir’s head jerk with aggressive brush. It was unpleasant, nothing at all like what she had seen Christa experience.

Not wanting to pull on Ymir’s hair any longer she stops. “You haven’t washed your hair this week have you?”

"No," Ymir rests her head back on the mattress to look up and admire her friend. "You haven’t either though." Ymir reached for one of the blonde braids.

"Our hairs are different."

"True," Ymir smiles.

Her laziness to bathe had never really bothered anyone except maybe from Corporal Levi when she had walked by him once, so to remember the last time she bathed was a feat. Although the recall does bring to mind being with Christa. “Why don’t you wash my hair for me?”

"Well, I’d get to play with your hair at least," Christa agrees.

* * *

 

Ymir doesn’t know how long her eyes have been closed as Christa smoothes soap into her thick hair, but she guesses that it was as soon as her delicate hands had poured the warm water over her.

"Christa."

"Yes?" Christa asks, momentarily stopping her hands kneading into the soap-filled hair.

"Don’t do anyone else’s hair but mine," Ymir says caring little at how selfish the request sounds. She only wants the soft hands massaging on her head with water trickling down her back.

"Okay," Christa complies freely.


End file.
